nitropluschiralfandomcom_ko-20200215-history
The hunger
| 포맷 = CD | 녹음 = | 장르 = | 언어 = 영어 | 길이 = 4분 16초 | BPM = | 레이블 = GEORIDE | 작사·작곡 = | 작사가 = 와타나베 카즈히로 | 작곡가 = 토미타 류지 | 프로듀서 = | 편곡 = | 판매량 = | 이전 번호 = 1 | 이전 곡명 = VLG | 이번 번호 = 2 | 다음 번호 = 3 | 다음 곡명 = diving deep }} The hunger(굶주림)은 《sweet pool》의 엔딩곡중 하나로 미타 마코토 엔딩의 크레딧 곡으로 사용되었다. 사실상 시로누마 테츠오 이성 루트의 배드엔딩 전용곡이라고 봐도 무방하다. 가사 내용은 젠야 엔딩의 VLG처럼 마코토의 요우지에 대한 감정을 담고 있다. 듣기 Sweet Pool -The Hunger- Sub English|The Hunger 가사 가사 출처는 이곳 영어= The day we first met I couldn't take my eyes off of you You were young and reckless In world so cold and cruel God means nothing. Need to taste your lips Life is meaningless, the touch your skin We both know we can feel it We both know the pain's true So take me This love's too big for my heart One thought of you, I burst inside I want you, I want more of you baby Starving on the corpse of my mind I want your everything I'd rip out my heart You know my love for you Drives me mad Hunger for everthing You're the one I want I'd kill for your love, Do anything to Make you mine Wonder if you knew The first time that you took my hand I held my heart out to you I had the world in my arms If God will not speak to me I'll take you instead Life, so meaningless.... I have to confess We both know that we do it We both know that it's true So Break it This love's too big for my heart One thought and something crack inside No matter want, I want more of you baby Crying on the corpse of my mind I want your everything I'd rip out my heart You know my love for you Drives me mad Hunger for everthing You're the one I want I'd kill for your love, Do anything to Make you mine you're mine No more need for words (x2) I want you, I want more of you baby Starving on the corpse of my mind I want your everything I'd rip out my heart You know my love for you Drives me mad Hunger for everthing You're the one I want I'd kill for your love, Do anything to (* 반복) Make you (* 반복) Make you mine |-| 번역 (일본어)= 初めて出会ったとき お前から目が離せなかった お前は若くて無謀で こんな冷たい世界の中で 神なんかどうでもいい、お前の唇の味が知りたい 命に意味なんて無い、肌に触れたい 二人とも感じてるはずだ この痛みは現実だと だから俺を受け入れて この愛は俺の心には大きすぎて 少しでもお前の事を考えると　中で破裂してしまう お前が欲しい、もっと欲しい 俺の意識の亡骸を前に飢えている お前の全てが欲しい 心抉り出すほど お前への愛が 俺を狂気に追い立てる 全てを渇望してる お前が欲しい 愛のためなら殺すコトだって なんだってやるぜ お前を俺のモノに出来るなら 知ってるかどうかは分からないけど 初めてお前が俺の手をとったとき 俺は心を差し出して 俺は世界を抱いた 神が俺に語りかけないなら 俺はお前を奪う 命、意味が無い・・・本当にそう思うんだ。 俺たちはそうだって知ってるだろ、そうしてるって そう、それが真実だって だから壊してしまえよ この愛は俺の心には大きすぎて 少しでも考えると中で何かがひび割れる どんなときだって、お前がもっと欲しい 俺の意識の亡骸を前に叫ぶ お前の全てが欲しい 心抉り出すほど お前への愛が 俺を狂気に追い立てる 全てを渇望してる お前が欲しい 愛のためなら殺すコトだって なんだってやるぜ お前を俺のモノに出来るなら お前は俺のモノ 言葉はもう要らない (x2) お前が欲しい、もっと欲しい 俺の意識の亡骸を前に　飢えている お前の全てが欲しい 心抉り出すほど お前への愛が 俺を狂気に追い立てる 全てを渇望してる お前が欲しい 愛のためなら殺すコトだって なんだってやるぜ (* 반복) お前を (* 반복) お前を俺のモノに出来るなら |-| 번역 (한국어)= 처음으로 너를 만났을때 너에게 눈을 뗄 수 없었어 너는 젊고 무모하고 이 차가운 세상 속에서 신은 어찌됐든 좋아, 너의 입술 맛이 궁금해 생명에 의미는 없어. 피부에 닿고 싶어. 둘이서 느끼고 싶어 이 아픔은 현실이라고 그러니까 날 받아들여 이 사랑은 내 마음에는 너무 커서 조금이라도 너에대해 생각하면 찢어지는 것 같아. 너를 원해, 좀 더 원해 내 의식의 시체를 먼저 굶주리게 만들어. 네 전부를 원해 마음을 도려내서라도 너에 대한 사랑이 나를 광기에 내몰아 모든걸 갈망하고 너를 원해 사랑을 위해서라면 죽일 수 있어 뭐라고 할까 너를 내 것으로 만들 수 있다면 알고 있을지는 모르겠지만 처음부터 네가 내 손을 잡았을때 난 마음을 내보냈어 내가 세계를 품고 하느님이 내게 말하지 않는다면 나는 너을 빼앗을꺼야 생명에 의미는 없어... 정말 그렇게 생각해 우리는 그렇게 알고 있잖아, 알고 있다고 그래, 그것이 진실이라면 그래서 부술 수 밖에 없어. 이 사랑은 내 마음에는 너무 커서 조금이라도 너에대해 생각하면 찢어지는 것 같아. 너를 원해, 좀 더 원해 내 의식의 시체를 먼저 외쳐. 네 전부를 원해 마음을 도려내서라도 너에 대한 사랑이 나를 광기에 내몰아 모든걸 갈망하고 너를 원해 사랑을 위해서라면 죽일 수 있어 뭐라고 할까 너를 내 것으로 만들 수 있다면 넌 내꺼야 대답은 이제 필요없어. (x2) 너를 원해, 좀 더 원해 내 의식의 시체를 먼저 굶주리게 만들어. 네 전부를 원해 마음을 도려내서라도 너에 대한 사랑이 나를 광기에 내몰아 모든걸 갈망하고 너를 원해 사랑을 위해서라면 죽일 수 있어 뭐라고 할까 (* 반복) 너를 (* 반복) 너를 내 것으로 만들 수 있다면 같이 보기 * VLG 분류:Sweet pool의 사운드트랙 분류:엔딩곡